The Power: Chapter Five: Extended
by SpadePariah
Summary: Nick/Cassie the revision to chapter five The Power. Cassie want nothing more then to be with Nick and Having Nick by her side is better than magic. Please let me know if there are any ackward sentences or discription plots i wrote this one kind of fast :


**Hey Fan Fic'ers , I wrote this as my own instalment of the last book to the Secret Circle Series. It picks up where Nick is professing his romantic interest to Cassie in chapter five. It starts after Cassie is wrapped in Nick's Embrace. This is alot different from any of my other fic's but I was inspired by the god like witch of a man named Nick Adams. Thank you Read, Review, and Enjoy . . . **

_**The Secret Circle: The Power: Chapter Five Extended  
><strong>_

. . . Cassie let herself fall deep onto the man who was holding her. Her tears were swallowed up by his broad shoulders, his arms were wrapped sound her in a loving protective embrace. Adam was the last person she wanted right now Nick had just professed his true feelings to her and she was too tired of being alone.

"It's okay Cassie I'm here. I'll always be here to protect you." Nick whispered in her ear. Cassie enjoyed the hardness of Nick's biceps and the solid form of his pecks that she pressed closer to her. "Promise?" was all she could ask when she looked up into his deep mahogany eyes. She was a loss for words when she let hers connect with the fiery gaze that fell down into hers. She was almost in his lap when she readjusted to look up again. The loneliness came over her again she didn't try to fight it.

"Cassie? Are you okay?" Nick was confused by her change of mood. She ran her hand over his cheek and gazed lustfully into his deep dark eyes. A glimmer of a new kind had over taken Nick's usually expressionless face it was warmer intriguing. Cassie didn't think, didn't care she took all the courage she had inside herself and pushed it as she pushed her lips into his. She froze for a moment noticing his surprise, and then he gave his masculine force of passion and desire. The kind of fire that burned between them was like the power she felt when Faye had her in the old science building only there was no fear and no Faye just her and Nick.

The taste of his tongue was something like a cross between harsh cigarettes and sweet chamomile. Nick was showing true devotion for Cassie and she was sending back her acceptance through the flaming passion. She was kissing control as she let Nick's tongue farther in her mouth, she found herself pulling him backward on to the couch. Although she wasn't moving him herself he made the decision to follow her as she dove back.

He hovered over her like a guardian watching over a charge. The angelic embrace was an entanglement of Nick's massive biceps suspending his equally broad chest over Cassie's heaving breast. With Cassie underneath the guardian like man her leg riding his jean covered thigh and her arms holding tightly around his chest gripping his back for support. His hand tangled in her hair gripping her gracefully.

Cassie was quivering under him her hand found it's way up his shirt and she was aroused by the muscular body underneath. Nick suddenly pulled away from Cassie gently laying her on the couch. "What's wrong?" she asked with fear that Nick had changed his mind. "Are you sure?" Nick asked his husky voice challenge with pain. Cassie was nodding a loss for words. "I don't want to take advantage of you Cassie." he was cut off when Cassie spoke warily "I'm sure, I want you Nick. I want to be with you." Cassie was ready to cry she thought that he would leave.

"Okay." he looked around the empty living room realizing that they were at Diana's still. "Will you come home with me?" he asked unsure if her answer. "Nick I want to be where ever you are. Take me with you." she replied with a claim and sultry voice.

When they reached Deb's house Nick escorted her to his room. When the door closed they picked up where they left off. The two were heated and aroused Nick was no longer emotionless but connected to Cassie in every passing moment. She felt it in the way that his lips worked with hers, the way his tongue tasted on hers and even the way that his grip trembled as he held her.

She loved the feeling of his bed being in his bed rather. His hair was like stain in her hands his lips like roses. He straddled her as he lifted himself over  
>her, pulling slowly at the hem of his sweatshirt.<p>

Cassie was shocked she had expected there to be another shirt under it but there wasn't. Only Nick's full manly, macular body. It was pale as the rest of his skin but sculpted like marble. Cassie's heart began to flutter at the sight of Nick's exposed chest, every contour every muscle was sheerly magnificent. His pecks were toned and smooth. The crease in the middle held a stone on a sliver chain, one that Cassie hadn't yet seen. It was milky and tinted pink it was cut like a quartz and hung beautifully against Nick's peculiar. Nick was looking down at Cassie his raven set hair dishevelled. She lay there admiring the gorgeous man above her.

"Is this okay.?" he asked a bit nervously but not that anyone but Cassie would know that's how it came out. "You're perfect. I want you Nick I want to stay with you." she was radiated by the muscular body that fell against her in a frenzy of lustful devotion. Cassie was slowly slipping her shirt over her abdomen when Nick found her hands and proceseded to help her. His hands were strong and massive when they bush against Cassie's bare skin it was the most sexual experience yet. Better than the manner in which Adam touched her, more power behind the tips of his fingers.

Nick worked the thin fabric up and over Cassie's head and revealed her fair colored skin and a bra that stood out against it. He then dropped his lips to her collarbone and lightly began trailing his sweet kisses down her chest. Working his arms beneath her he unhooked the garment with ease. Letting her remove the concealing fabric show the flesh under it come into sight. Nick's heart thundered against his chest at the sight of Cassie's exposed breast her nipples were dark and rosy compared to her fair skin surrounding them. Nick let his tongue brush one as he took the other between his coarse thumb and index finger. Cassie was releasing girlish squeals of unexplored pleasure which encouraged Nick to take it between his teeth and suck it and flick it with his tongue.

Longing for more he removed himself from Cassie's rapidly falling bosom and straddled her again. He placed his massive hands on his belt unfastening it and pulling it off and whipping it to the other side of the room. He inserted his thumbs into the waistband of his confined jeans and popped the button sliding his thumbs down and pulling the zipper in a painfully slow tantalizing display of passion. Letting go he kicked off his jeans and let them fall lazily to the floor leaving only his boxer briefs.

As he stayed kneeling over Cassie the bulge in his briefs was a sight that she had never seen, Nick was thick and erect. The gray Fabric held Nick captive from her, there was a wetness that stained the top were she imaged the tip to be. Nick's tightly fitted briefs was an exposing sight leaving nothing to Cassie's imagination, yet she hadn't seen the flesh that lay on the other side. His breathing was heavy as he knelt above her. Expanding the thick rod that she desired so much laying there beneath him. She saw the hairline that travelled down into the depths of the gray wall. Dark like his hair and mysterious as he was. He was smiling down at her knowing that this sight was appealing to her.

He began to play with her. He inserted his thumbs into the elastic waistband of his tight shorts and teased her. Pulling the fabric down revealing the head of his wet hard on. Then hiding it from sight as her jaw dropped in awe. Then he did it again this time crouching a bit to revel the dark inner lining of his briefs, Cassie shot her head up to look upon the mystery within, and for a spilt second she saw the shadowy thick length that lurked under the surface.

Nick saw the delight in her eyes as he let himself be completely exposed to her. Then he sat up and let the elastic snap against his abdomen hiding his manhood from sight. Cassie had never felt so attracted to someone before nor had she ever seen the thick length of any man before. She loved how slow Nick was taking it. She thought she'd be too freaked to go through with it but this was so sensual and relaxing. But most of all exciting. The air was thick her heart was racing beneath her ribs and Nick was giving her pure pleasure just by showing her the parts of him no one else had seen.

"How's that?" Nick asked in a sexy low grumble "you still thinking about Conan?" Cassie had no desire for Adam not now she was in Nick's room, in Nick's bed, and even more Nick's arms. Diana and Adam could have each other. "No." Cassie was excited with Nick and his sensual act of foreplay " I'm only thinking of you. You're the only one I want holding me Nick. Adam won't have what you have." she said breathlessly.

Nick was smiling that warm smile when she reached down and removed her self of her confining pants dropping her underwear along with it. He stared at the exposure Cassie had just made and his mahogany eyes glistened as he drew himself down to attract another passion filled kiss from the girl under him.

As she granted his tongue access she traced her fingers down the muscles of his back, followed the grooves of his shoulder blades and lowered down the smoothness of his lower back. Reaching past the elastic that teased her she firmly groped the soft masculine cheek that lay under it. Feeling his smile break on his lips as he continued to taste the inside of her mouth she lay under his beautifully sculpted body. His ruggedly muscular palm was firmly enclosed around her breast while the other lay flatly against the mattress supporting him above her. Cassie placed her free hand on his back curved against his shoulder as she let him grind his hips into the bare skin between her thighs. The sensation of his stiff arousal grinding into her lower lips was erotic even more from the rough fabric that kept them apart.

Breaking off from the passionate kiss only few seconds the two were entangled in each other's grasps. Then Nick pulled off her leaving Cassie with a whimper of need. He readjusted his position and let his mouth come in contact with the lower area he was grinding into. His chiselled jaw was directly above Cassie's pink and silky opening as she watched with anticipation Nick stuck his tongue in to the lips and twirled it around inside. Cassie was stunned at the euphoria that flooded her senses. She giggled and squirmed under Nick's mouth. Then Nick pushed his lips against the silky pinkness and sucked at the opening. This gave Cassie a new euphoria. Deep gasps and pleasant moans fell out over her tongue along with Nick's name.

Enjoying what he was doing she thought she would pass out but then she looked over to Nick's boxer covered thighs and she decided to take a risk. The wet spot had become bigger and darker. She knew Nick was holding back to show her he loved her. As she released the waistband from the tight embrace around his hips she found the length that appealed so much to her. She squeezed it and stoked it but Nick didn't mind.

She followed the hairline that she noticed before and it led to a darker silkier surrounding of hair that matched the raven like atop Nick's head. His balls fell out of his boxers when she pulled them farther down the were as beautiful as the thick macular length that hung over it. Cassie was admiring the thickness that hung at Nick's hips enjoying the sight and feel.

"You enjoying the view up there." Nick asked in a sexual whisper. "It's just so big and amazing." she said encouraging him to flex it. " You want to taste it" he asked, "I won't mind." she wanted to; she was resisting to do it. She wasn't sure how.

" You want me to show you?" he asked still in his warm breathy whisper of a voice. She nodded in agreement as he took control of the thick dark rod. He placed it at her lips. "Now just slid it in your mouth." she took it in and Nick shivered at the sensation, " goood, oh, uh uh uh, okay. Now just suck on it gently." Cassie felt turned on and safe at the same time as Nick guided her over his dick, he was calm and assertive as he walked her through it he quivered each time Cassie hit a nerve. "Yeah, just like that, just like that. Now reach your tongue out and then move forward." Nick was enjoying himself and he let loose a bit more. "You got it." he went back to tend to Cassie and was overcome with grunts and deep throated groans when Cassie attempted to swallow him whole.

At last Cassie had the power she was bending Nick to her will. Nick removed himself from he mouth and changed back to their original position. He shook off his briefs with a struggle they had accumulated much of the sweat that was falling off his body. Once freed he positioned himself on Cassie his throbbing manhood ready and waiting between Cassie's creamy thighs. He asked permission to go through with the next step of intimacy. She lay there beneath him ready she nodded in agreement and let him continue.

Nick's hard dick was as rugged and handsome as he was. He pushed into Cassie slowly and let himself gain momentum Cassie shirked in pain when Nick's arousal entered the tight space "it's okay, it's okay it's just your first time it'll get better I promise." he whispered as he pulled out then in again then continued as he worked in deeper and deeper Cassie was enjoying it. Sheiks of pain became the moans of excitement as Nick's stone Luke body was grazing hers from above. His dick was snugly inside her tight opening. He was thrusting deeper the sweat that covered his chest created a wet slide that glided against Cassie. The milky pink stone that hung from his neck was beautiful against his pectorals. This was really happening Cassie thought she was having her first sexual experience with the gorgeous Nick Adams.

Cassie's slender thigh rose around Nick's thick hip and guided him deeper. Her arms clung to his moist slick back, holding on to the witch god with the deep feeling of protection. Cassie's other leg rested on Nick's out stretched thigh that gave him momentum to thrust in. Harder and deeper the bliss that Nick gave her was like pure light that Cassie couldn't describe. "Make love to me Nick." she moaned into his massive peck, " make love to me."

Nick scoped her up in his arms and cradled her. Cassie's legs fell helpless around both his extended thighs. Nick was still inside her as he brought her up and rested her in his lap. She hung her wrists around his neck and began to slide herself up the length of his shaft. Nick was grunting his husky sexy grunt as he watched her. His mahogany eyes were soft and vulnerable while looking up at Cassie. His hands held her in a strong majestic hold their two bodies merging as one.

Rocking herself she was feeling a biting pleasure from Nick. A spot that sent ecstasy from her clit to her heart. She was over taken by Nick's heat and the excitement building inside her. Nick was thrusting deep in her again as she lay victim to his love. She grabbed hold of his wet biceps and pulled her torso into Nick's face. He rested his cheek against she breasts and enclosed tighter to her. "I promise, nothing will hurt you.," he groaned into her body. "I know, I know I can trust you," she squeaked back.

Nick pushed her back to the bed and vigorously began to shake as he pushed forward into the soft heat of Cassie's clit. His mouth fell open and sweet sounds flooded out. Nick was tense his whole beautiful body locked up. His ass was clenched tightly his chest heaving above Cassie and mahogany eyes where sexy in this moment. He trusted into her a few more times before he pulled himself from her and began to stroke him self. He straddled her again this time he was completely exposed his heart thundering, his body glistened with sweat, the quartz jumped feverishly around his pecks. Though it was what he was doing that gave Cassie an excited jolt of sexual energy. Nick's biceps were pulled in a tight lock of muscle and power as his fist was enclosed around his thick strong length his eyes were bright with desire, his thighs trembling under him then Nick threw his head back and began to moan. Awe's, oh's, all coming together and Nick was over joyed as his fist flicked over his head. Nick was trying to form a sentence before he was lost in an over powering thunder of love. He held his chest and clenched his ass muscles then broke in an organism. Releasing his hot white seed on to Cassie's abdomen. Like wet hot ropes it flooded out of the thick manhood that Cassie admired.

As he fell down to Cassie's side he wore the most excited smile she had ever seen cross that stone cold face. "You want me to clean that up for you, sorry I didn't think it'd be so fast". He said shamelessly. "No. I'll just shower later, I just want to lay here with you for a while." she admitted and crawled into Nick's sweaty muscular hold. However, she knew she'd need to get back to Diana's . . .

**Thank you for reading I'm probably one of the only reader's who wanted Cassie to be with Nick and this is my vision of it. So I'm excited to hear what everyone thinks. R&R thank you.! :Du**


End file.
